Do Dreams Come True? ADOPTION
by Schuyler Mazur
Summary: See full summary inside. Rose Santanov is a Royal Moroi, one of the 13 Royal families. Only she and her younger sister remain... Again, this is Adopted
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy (though I wish I did) Richelle Mead does. Nor do I own the first six chapters of "Do Dreams Come True?" That honor goes to Carina Cassiopeia Lestrange.**

**A/N Adopted story**

Summary

Rose Santanov is a Royal Moroi, one of the 13 Royal families. Only she and her younger sister Nicole remain. Rose's family died in a car crash on their way back to court. Rose and her sister now live with Rose's best friend Vasilisa Dragomir and her family. Rose, Lissa, and their friends all attend St. Vlad's Academy, where they study to find out more about their rare specialization in Spirit. But with Strigoi lurking in the shadows will Rose ever truly be happy?


	2. Going back

Chap 1

We were on the Dragomir private jet on our way back to the Academy. I was sitting next to my best friend Vasilisa Dragomir. Next to mine, her family is the smallest Royal family, with only herself, her parents and her brother Andre remaining. My family is the smallest with only my sister Nicole and myself, Princess Rosemarie Santanov remaining. It's depressing to think that just days after my father had been crowned King, the plane he and my mother were on crashed, leaving me with the title resting on my shoulders. Sure I was already Princess before the accident but now I have to take care of Nicole and uphold the family name. For a long time the Royal council depended heavily upon my family. Next year when I turn 18 I'll be able to take my rightful spot on the council with Andre. Andre now has the title of Prince because when my parents died, his father was elected as our new King. Don't get me wrong, Eric Dragomir is a wonderful King, I just wish my parents didn't have to die for him to be elected. I was jolted out of my thoughts by a soft thud. I oppened my eyes to see Andree sprawled on the floor next to my seat.

"What are you doing down there?" I whispered to him.

"I was coming to talk to you because I saw you were the only one awake besides the gaurdians, but they're no fun to talk to. But on the way down the aisle I didn't see that Mason's foot was sticking out, and I tripped over it." He told me. I couldn't help myself, his disgruntled face was just too priceless and I started cracking up.

"Ok so nice of you to laugh at the guy who injured himself on his way to save you from boedom." He joked. I just smiled innocently up at him. Once he had gotten off the floor, we made our way to the front of the plane full of alert guardians. Before we sat down, he went and grabbed two Cokesfrom the fridge. I was about to ask how he knew it was my favorite but I decided that since I lived at their house over the summer, he would know. I saw him squeeze his eyes shut and rub his forehead.

"Did you hit your head when you fell?" I asked him

"I must have, because it really hurts." He told me. I automatically reached my hand to his forehead to heal it. I saw that he was about to protest, but decided against it. That made sense because he knows how the darkness can affect Lissa and I but it doesn't matter as much seeing as we're both bonded with someone.

"Thank you." He told me when I was done. I just nodded my head. Just then my eyelids started to droop from the use of Spirit and the fact that it's so late. Andre was staring at me so I know he didn't miss it.

"Sleep," He whispered.

"I don't want to have nightmares," I said quietly while tears sprung into my eyes. Recently, I've been having nightmares about my parents' deaths.

"I'll wake you, if you do," He told me.

"Promise?" I asked. He nodded his head. With that, he put his arm around me, and as I rested my head on his shoulder I fell asleep.


	3. Back for the first time

Chap 2

_I was sitting in the back of a plane. Looking around, I saw a bunch of gaurdians, and closer to the front sat my parents. I knew right then, that this was one of my nightmares. I started screaming, hoping that in real life, I would react so that someone would wake me up._ Sure enough, someone was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see jade green ones staring at me with pain and fear in them.

"Rose?" Andre asked uncertainly.

"Are you OK? Right then, I started crying. Andre wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shoulder. I heard footsteps running down the aisle and suddenly, Mason was in front of me.

"Rose, what's wrong? Was it another one of the dreams?" Mason asked me. I just nodded. He tried to take me from Andre's arms but I held on. Right now, for some reason, I needed Andre. I figured he would understand. Just then I saw Mason glaring at the fact that Andre still had his arms wrapped around me. I have always known that Mason likes me and I had tried but I just diddn't feel the same way. But right now I realized Mason more than just liked me, he loves me. That makes me feel really guilty about not being able to return his feelings.

"I'll be right back," Mason told me gently. Then with another glare for Andre, he left.

"Wow. I thought Mason and I were pretty good friends." Andre told me after Mason had left.

"I think he's just jealous," I explained to him. We stopped talking them because Mason had returned with a bottle of water and Lissa. He handed me the bottle.

"Drink," He ordered, but my hands were still shaking so badly I could barely hold the bottle, let alone open it. Andre took the bottle and opened it. He then guided it to my lips and I took a drink. I turned my head slightly and he took the bottle away and recapped it. H e then tucked some of my hair behind my ear. I smiled at him. I saw Lissa smile too, glad he was being so kind and gentle. Mason. Well Mason just continued to glare at Andre. I loked at Lissa and smiled. She wasn't fooled though.

"It was another one of your dreams again, wasn't it?' She asked. I nodded. Andre got up and gave his sister his seat. He sat on the armrest of my seat, still holding my hand. Lissa was holding the onther one.

"It was just a dream Rose, only a dream." Her voice was soft and soothing, it helped me calm down. I saw Mason relax slightly now that I was calm, but I could still see some tension. Probably because Andre's around. While I was thinking I got an amazing idea.

"Liss?" I asked.

"Ya?" She asked kindly.

"Would you use ompulsion on me so I stop having the dreams?" I asked her.

"We can try, but remember Rose, since you're a Spirit user too, it wont last as long and your own compulsion will try to fight it," She told me. I nodded. She looked me in the eye and started talking in a soft voice. I could hardly hear what she was saying, all I knew was that the leftover memories from the old dreams were fading. Just like that it was done.

"Thanks," I said softly. She just smiled. I knew that no matter what she would have done that for me, just like I would do it for her. I then noticed that sometime during the compulsion, Eddie had joined us. He was probably wondering why she had been using it. The pilot came over the intercom, then, telling us that we would be landing soon, and to return to our seats. Lissa and I got up to head back to our own seats. I smiled and thanked Andre then went to the back of the plane with Lissa. Eddie and Mason followed us, stopping at their own seats.

The plane touched down shortly afterwards. I was slightly scared to be going back to Vlad's. This would be my first day back since my parents died at the beginning of the summer. I felt bad enough about their deaths without others sucking up saying they're sorry when they probably aren't. It was almost like Lissa sensed what I was thinking.

"Don't worry, Rose." She told me.

"You have me, Andre, and the King on your side. It will be okay." For some reason, even though I already knew that, hearing her say it made me feel at lot better about getting off the plane.


	4. Girls' Suite

When we were all clear to leave the jet, the guardians left first, making sure there were no strigoi lurking, even though we had landed on the school's airstrip inside the wards. When they gave the all clear, Lissa and I grabbed our carry-ons and suitcases. When I reached the bottom of the steps, Mason took my bags while Dimitri followed silently behind me. I saw Christian take Lissa's bags and take them to the SUV's waiting to take us to the main part of campus. Lissa, Mia Rinaldi, (our other best friend) and I all piled into the backseat of one SUV. Christian, Eddie, and Mason sat in the middle, while Andre sat in the passenger seat beside Dimitri. The rest of the guardians followed in the SUV behind us with the luggage. Nicole and Mason's little brother, Kevin rode in that SUV as well.

On the ride from the airstrip to the Centre of the Academy, Lissa, Mia and I talked about how we would be sharing a room where we each had our own bedroom while we shared a mini kitchen, a living room, and a bathroom. We were the only ones on campus besides Andre and Christian who have one. The fact that it's just the three of us for one bathroom isn't horrible because when we lived in the regular dorms, one whole floor had to share a bathroom. When you're on the same floor as Camille Conta, and Abby Badica they are always in front of the mirror. We only got these rooms because when you best friends' father is King, people generally do what you say.

When the SUV stopped, instead of waiting for our luggage, the three of us ran up to our room. We have the entire top floor to ourselves! When we entered, the first thing I saw was a nice cream colored room with a sofa, a few chairs, a coffee table, a huge T.V, and an expensive looking stereo. What caught my eye the most, was the huge, darkly tinted window with a gorgeous view of the forest and the lake. Next I looked at the kitchen. It was large, and all marble and stainless steel. It has a fridge, a microwave, a stove, and a large table in the corner.

After we had finished with the main rooms, we move on to what I was dying to see. The bedrooms. The first bedroom in the hall was Mia's. It was painted a gorgeous royal blue. The hardwood is a light color that matched the rest of the furnishings. She has a 30" HDTV on the wall across from her bed. On the far side of the room was a huge walk-in closet. My room was next to Mia's. It's painted gold, and my floor and furnishings are dark chocolate brown. My bedding and everything else was a gorgeous purple. The rest of my room is set up the same as Mia's, except I have the Santanov family crest painted over my headboard. Lissa's room was next. Her room is the exact same as min, except she has the Dragomir crest on her wall. I then noticed that our rooms were painted according to our specialization and favorite color. Mia specialized in water so her room is blue, which is also her favorite color. Lissa and I specialized in spirit, so our rooms are gold, and purple is our favorite color.

The final stop on our tour is the bathroom. All I could think was that it was huge. It has a vanity with three glass bowl sinks facing a wall of mirrors. A toilet, a marble Vichy shower and a Jacuzzi tub. The bathroom brought us all together in one place. The walls are painted purple, all the taps, chandeliers and hooks are gold. While the towels are in every shade of blue imaginable.

When we were done exploring our rooms we brought our luggage up, and walked over to the male Moroi dorms next door.


	5. AN

A/N

Schuyler Mazur here. Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't posted anything on any of my stories in a while. Been busy with school and all. I'll try to update Do Dreams Come True ADOPTION, and Twisted reality by next week and I'll try to have Seven senses edited by the week after.


End file.
